


时间足够你爱

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 两个人努力打破版权壁恋爱和doi的故事……





	1. Chapter 1

“你是说，你发烧的时候梦见了你的仙女教母？”当Peter第一次试图向Ned解释自己是如何获得超能力时，Ned好奇地问道。

Peter皱着眉，不太确定地纠正：“Uh……不太像，那个声音说，我成为Spider-Man的代价是永远得不到我最想要的东西，这听上去很吓人，是吧？我觉得仙女教母没有那么刻薄。”

“你最想要的是什么？”

“不知道。”Peter耸了耸肩，将沉甸甸的书本在胳膊上换了一边的发力点，声音中带着青少年特有的无谓和漫不经心，“我没仔细想过这个问题。这只是个梦，把它当真听上去也太傻了。”

“No！Peter，这很酷！必须支付代价这种情节在电影里一般都是主动和恶魔做交易的时候才会发生。”Ned的整个脸庞都兴奋得仿佛在发光，“你只是不小心被一只蜘蛛咬到了，Peter，这已经很酷了，你是Spider-Man！”

-

在被一只变异蜘蛛咬伤之前，Peter Parker生命中最酷的一件事，是幼年参加斯塔克博览会时，用一个自制的头盔和灯泡，与Iron Man“并肩作战”过。在金红色的战甲飞走之前，甚至还慷慨地留下了一句夸奖。

在被一只变异蜘蛛咬伤之后，Spider-Man生命中最酷的一件事，是他现在真的可以和Tony Stark一起并肩作战，一起解决纽约大大小小的安全问题，一起躲在实验室里做各种各样的测试，在闲暇时和彼此开许多无伤大雅的玩笑。

他甚至可以和Tony Stark调情。

-

17岁生日的第二天，Tony正巧在大厦举办了一场慈善晚会，对一个亿万富翁来说，这没什么特别的，只要他想，他甚至可以不重样地连续举办一个月party。

Peter尽量不引人注意地从餐桌上挑选了一小碟冰淇淋，端着食物窝在一个比较偏僻的角落安静地喝柠檬水，用眼神追逐着Tony的身影，看他在Pepper的引导下与许多自己认识和不认识的人寒暄和打趣。偶尔，他的视线被忙碌的亿万富翁捕捉到，Tony便会趁身边的人不注意，悄悄地向他做鬼脸，用口型说boring。

Peter为他们之间这一点心照不宣的小秘密而笑了起来。他低下头，在确定在这场舞会中不可能有人去注意一个孩子的衣着是否得体后，悄悄又将自己衬衫领口多解开了两粒。他今天穿的西装尚算合身，衬衫却有些过于紧绷，不透气的面料紧贴在皮肤上，带来一种难以言喻的轻微束缚感。  
高中生的周末party大多只需要各种零食和一盘足够热闹的dj碟片，Peter很少会参与这种正式的场合，因而有些犹豫在这种情况下自己是否该干脆放弃不再服帖的领带。

下一刻，Tony不知如何结束了Pepper口中漫长却必要的露脸环节，脚步轻快地向Peter走来，自然地将Peter的领带解开，又重新为他打了一个松松的结，顺便抚平了他衬衫上几处多余的褶皱。  
单薄的一层布料很难阻隔住从Tony掌心传过来的温度，但在Peter有意识地试图进一步感受之前，Tony已经收回了手，又一次端起了酒杯，将两人之间拉开到了一个相对礼貌的安全距离。

似乎是误会了他下意识追逐过去的视线，Tony冲他晃了晃手中的酒杯，笑着向他提议：“想尝尝味道吗，kid？”

琥珀色的威士忌在玻璃与灯光的折射下漾出了更加诱人的色泽，对Peter来说却并没什么额外的吸引力，他摇摇头：“Mr Stark，我还没到喝酒的年龄呢。”

“Yeah，未成年，我知道。”Tony嗤笑一声，半真半假地感叹，“上帝，你甚至还要四年才可以合法喝酒。”

他眼神中看不出醉意，但还是笃定地对Peter说：“我肯定是有点喝醉了，迟到的生日快乐，kid，如果觉得无聊的话，你可以把你的朋友们也邀请过来，我这栋楼里的客人对你来说都有些超龄了。”

“Mr Stark，等等——”

Peter有点沮丧地抓了抓头发，下意识地挽留后，面对着Tony又一次转向自己的身体，他反而无措了起来，嗫喏着不知应该说些什么才好。

嘈杂的背景里似乎正巧放上了新的舞曲，Tony挑了挑眉，大约是不忍心再欣赏Peter的窘迫，用一个简单的响指结束了这孩子的尴尬：“想和我跳舞吗？”

Peter屏住呼吸，不可置信地从嗓子里挤出一声带着兴奋的小小尖叫：“我可以和你跳吗？”

“这是我举办的宴会，我可以和任何我想要的人跳舞。”Tony抬起手，将Peter衬衫上的纽扣重新扣好，又将自己刚刚帮Peter打过结的领带整理到了合适的位置，“哇哦，kid，这么打扮一下，你看起来居然好像长大了。”

Peter僵硬地将脊背挺直，牙齿抵住上唇，努力使自己的脸颊不要那么快地因为这一句意外的评价而泛出红色来，结结巴巴地回应道：“我、我不会跳女步。”

“啧，总有一天你会知道，kid，成年人的舞蹈不需要标准舞步，绝大多数时候只是个借口。”

Tony闷声笑了笑，将Peter从座位上拉了起来，他似乎并没有引人注目的意思，既没有将他往远处真正的舞池处领，也并没有费心去分什么男步与女步，只是环住Peter的腰，避开椅子在这个小角落里随着音乐缓慢摇摆起来。

“I’m sorry.”Peter有些挫败地咕哝，May曾经教给他的跳舞技巧在此时似乎完全没有了用武之地，紧绷的小腿肌肉也并没能帮助他避免在Tony昂贵的皮鞋上留下小半个鞋印。

“放轻松，kid，你如果什么都会，那还要我这个导师教什么呢。”Tony专注地望着Peter微微皱起的鼻尖，温柔地安抚道，“想出去喝杯酒吗？”

这是他第二次问这个问题了。  
Peter绞紧眉头，看向Tony近在咫尺的眼瞳，一时间想不通自己究竟应该做出什么回答。

“Uh……kid，你真的一点调情经验都没有，是吗？”

Peter因为这意外直白的用词而困惑地瞪大了圆溜溜的双眼，急促而磕绊地说：“你——你可以教我，sir.”

Tony不置可否：“你刚才躲在这里吃冰淇淋是吗？什么口味的？”

“……榛果巧克力。”Peter的面皮涨红了，声音也渐渐低至难以分辨，“Iron Man主题的。”

Tony从鼻腔哼出低低的一声气音，正巧一曲结束，便干脆松开了原本环着Peter的手臂，拿起方才随手放在旁边的酒杯，将残余的液体一饮而尽，试图以一句自嘲的俏皮话收束这场交流：“好吧，我总感觉我在自己和自己调情，这对你来说还是太早了。”

他伸出手臂，揉了揉Peter的头发，将原本精心梳向脑后的背头恢复成凌乱的自然卷，似笑似叹地轻声哄道：“回去吧，kid.”

直到此时，Peter方才后知后觉地收到了暗示，意识到Tony的潜台词后，他的呼吸也跟着变得急促起来，慌忙抓住Tony的手，语无伦次地挽留道：“纽约的年龄线有很多，18岁才算成年，但16岁就可以考驾照，要等到21岁才可以喝酒，17岁……” Peter喉头滚动，只觉得口干舌燥的感觉变得越来越强烈，“17岁就可以和喜欢的人做爱了。”

Tony歪着头盯着Peter的睫毛沉默了几秒钟，旋即低下头，挑逗性地去轻咬他的耳垂，让带着酒精与糖味的呼吸全数喷洒在Peter的耳廓：“Okay，kid，你也许真的不需要我教太多。”

-

理论上来说，Tony建造复仇者基地的时候，确实没有向负责人提出过什么公事以外的要求——这并没有妨碍到他的大厦最终拥有许多设备齐全、隔音良好、床铺宽敞得能够躺上三四个人的房间。

Tony伸出手指，灵活地将自己之前亲手为Peter系好的领带扣和衬衫一一扯开丢在地上。而Peter则通红着脸颊与耳根，始终难耐地在他怀里蹭来蹭去。  
待到身上的衣物褪了个干净，Peter便笨拙地凑上去，主动地想要亲吻Tony的嘴唇。唇瓣轻轻软软地触碰到一起，舌尖冰凉的感觉让Peter的感官都变得迟缓了一些，相连的掌心却开始发烫，洇出薄薄的一层浮汗，Tony反扣住他的手，大拇指上因常年的机械工作而磨出的茧子擦过Peter虎口与掌心的交界，十指一路连着心脏，粗糙又微妙的触感让Peter整个人都剧烈地激灵了一下，几乎没能克制住想要呻吟的欲望，含混的低吟被Tony全数用唇舌堵在喉间，酒味与巧克力混合起来，呼吸交融间在口腔内炸开了奇妙的火花。

津液交换所摄入的那一点酒精肯定可以忽略不计，但Peter仍旧感到了醺然，他晕乎乎地盯着Tony的双眼，焦糖下方仿佛藏着世界上最为甜蜜的榛果巧克力，漾着剔透的浮光，Peter突然明白了为何Iron Man主题的冰淇淋没有选用草莓和芒果的金红搭配，他小声地叫了一句先生，声音听起来沙哑得厉害，因长时间的闭气而有些小小的气喘，但还没等他清清嗓子，Tony的第二个吻便又一次覆了上来。

两具身体跌跌撞撞地交叠着倒在床上，Peter将毛绒绒的头深埋在Tony的颈窝处，贪婪地呼吸着Tony的气息，既像是在撒娇，又像是食髓知味一般反复舔舐Tony的锁骨。  
Tony的双臂绕过Peter的肩背，十分配合地躺在床上让Peter亲了一会儿，指尖一下一下顺着Peter的脊椎骨反复摩挲，也不知是在抚慰还是在撩拨，直到Peter单纯的轻吻变成难耐的啃咬，才开始逐渐在更多敏感处流连。

Tony带着两个人一起在床上翻了个身，调换了上下位置，在Peter的胸部、腹肌、和腰窝处的人鱼线留下一串串濡湿的亲吻，间或用力地在某一处留下一些更为深刻的青红印痕。 苍白的皮肤晕上水渍，在暖色的灯光中泛出淫靡的光，Tony捏住Peter的一边乳头轻轻逗弄，Peter紧闭着双眼，羞耻得胸膛连带着脖颈与耳根都染上了一点红，喘息声和细碎的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，却并不躲，反而将身体愈发迎了上去，在Tony的掌下微微颤抖。

和普遍意义上的超级英雄相比，Peter的身板并不算夸张，肌肉匀称，肩不算宽，腰却很细，臀型饱满而挺翘，只有真切地用力拥在怀里时，才能感受到这幅看似脆弱的年轻身体中蕴含的劲力。Tony握着Peter的腰，引着他变成了侧卧的姿势，跟着整个人覆在他身后，用沾了润滑剂的手指握住了Peter的性器，不紧不慢地撸动了几下，用沾着情欲的沙哑嗓音认真地夸奖他：“Pete，你知道你现在的样子多漂亮吗？”

也不知是下身的刺激过于强烈，还是单纯地只是因为这一句夸奖，Peter的喉间溢出一声变了调的呻吟，他呜咽着蜷起身子，扭动着挣开了Tony的手，下一秒却又翻过身与Tony面对面，更深地试图窝到他怀中，口中不住恳求着：“Mr Stark，求你了——”

他断断续续地求了几声，却好像连自己都没想好究竟想要些什么，Tony笑了笑，喘息着安慰：“再坚持一会儿怎么样，kid？”他抓住Peter的手，引着他也同样握住自己下身早已硬挺的性器上下撸动，一面又一次伸出手，用拇指指腹柔软的肉茧在Peter颤巍巍的、已经渗出几滴精液的龟头处画圈，就着精液与润滑剂缓缓向后穴探去，缓慢而坚定地扩张。

“sir——Mr Stark，please，我想射……我想要你……p、please……”  
Peter此时的呻吟实际上已经更接近于一些似是而非的泣音，手指不断侵入身体的触感奇怪得让Peter不由自主地哆嗦了一下，但这点疼痛对他来说只能算是小意思，反而是随之而来的快感，一路顺着脊椎向上攀爬，几乎让他下意识地身体抽搐。在终于适应了身体里陌生的饱涨感后，随着手指数目的增加，Peter主动抬起双腿环上了Tony的腰，无言地催促着。  
Tony温柔地吻去Peter眼角渗出的几滴生理性的泪水，在漫长的扩张后，终于把自己的分身挤进了Peter的后穴，规律地急促抽插起来。  
突如其来的疼痛和巨大的刺激感从后穴传来，Peter终于不再试图在床上也保持敬称，开始混乱破碎地反复叫Tony的名字，软着身子努力想要去够Tony的嘴唇索求亲吻。Tony俯下身含住他的唇瓣，顺势将性器更深地埋入Peter的体内，愈发激烈地攻城掠地。

“Good boy……”Tony贴着Peter的耳根亲昵地哑声夸奖，Peter被他这一声叫得头皮发麻，下意识绞紧了后穴，下体剧烈地抖动几下，也跟着射出了一股白浊。体内传来的酸胀让他的眼前几乎泛了白，痉挛地蜷起脚趾，将微微颤动的大腿更用力地挂在了Tony的腰间。  
但浑身上下所有的感官好像都不如此时后穴的清晰刻骨，Tony在他体内的抽插与喷射几乎变成了全世界唯一能感受到的真实。  
这和他以往自慰时的高潮截然不同，几乎是两个不同的极端，Peter的手指收紧，死死地扣住了Tony的肩颈，在没顶的快感过后，终于断续地哭泣起来。

情事过后，Tony将Peter圈在臂弯中，一边在他背后规律地画圈，一边安抚地在一下下吻去Peter眼角和脸颊上残余的几滴眼泪。Peter舒服得半眯起眼睛，欲望的情潮甫一褪去，很快便感到了昏昏欲睡。

“I love you，Mr Stark……”在睡意彻底席卷之前，Peter强撑着撩起眼皮，含混地低声说。

Tony安静地、神色柔和地看着他，眼角处的笑纹比往常更明显了几分，糖色的眼底浮起细碎的光，又一次吻了吻Peter的唇。

“睡吧，kid.”

他安心地陷入黑暗中。

-

意识清醒后，Peter首先感受到的，是额头上一只微凉的手。  
May的声音好像隔着一层玻璃罩子，遥远地从远方传进他的耳朵里：“好像退了一点烧了。”

Peter倏然睁开双眼，被近在眼前、正俯身查看他情况的May吓了一跳，惊诧地坐起身子向后缩去。May似乎也同样受到了惊吓，手抚着胸口，半晌都没能说出话来。

“我、我为什么会在这里？我应该——我昨天——”Peter垂下头，盯着自己的双手和胳膊，它们比自己印象中应有的手臂要瘦小得多，腕骨突出，肌肉匮乏，隐隐还能看到皮肤下青色的细弱筋脉，仿佛一下子就能折断。

May担忧地坐在了他的床边，伸出手去探他的额头：“你做噩梦了吗？你已经发烧发了整整一宿了。”

Peter喃喃回答道：“我、我梦到一个声音和我说，我永远都得不到我最想要的东西。”

“噢——你昨晚一定很难熬。”May怜惜地皱起了眉，将他汗湿的头发捋到耳后，“别担心，孩子，只是一个梦而已，你的烧已经快退了。”

“我觉得那不像一个梦。”Peter迷茫地眨了眨眼，又补充道，“我好像和Tony Stark……”他看着May蹙起的眉心与逐渐危险的神情，默默地将原本的上床两个字咽回了喉咙，“在一起了。”

May总是对他说，永远不要遇见你心目中的英雄。

除了小时候的惊鸿一瞥，Peter还记得自己长大以后第一次遇到Tony时，他正在树上试图去救两只不知道怎么爬到顶端的杂色小猫。那时候他的超能力还没有那么熟练和随心所欲，怀中左右一边夹着一只不断挣扎的猫，着实让后来可以在纽约街头随意荡秋千的蜘蛛侠感到了苦恼。  
Tony Stark也不知为什么会出现在那里，倚靠着树干，懒洋洋地抬着头冲他笑，问他新来的蜘蛛宝宝需不需要Iron Man帮忙。

Iron Man从始至终都是最好的那一个。

Peter忐忑地等待着自己的身体在蜘蛛的作用下迅速抽条成长，等待着体内蕴藏的力量逐渐成熟，又一次地发明了自己的蛛网和发射器，在皇后区的街头当一名友好的邻居义警。

直到记忆里应该相遇的那一天，Peter傻乎乎地抱着两只猫，坐在树上一直等到黄昏初上，也没见到Tony的影子，他才茫然地意识到，原来世界并不是一成不变的。

他沮丧地按下蛛网发射器，轻巧地几下跳到了街道上，终于将被自己强行禁锢了一整天的两只猫放了下来，大约是真的被他抱了太久，刚一回到地面重获自由，两只小猫便仿佛被人踩了尾巴一样，迅速地消失在了转角的小巷中。

没有像计划中的那样遇到Tony，Peter终于第一次对自己的“梦境”真假产生了质疑，连带着他接下来的巡逻都无精打采起来。好在今天的纽约似乎也风平浪静，并没有蹦出一个犯罪分子为Spider-Man不爽的心情再多添一笔。  
在空中第三次走神以后，Peter又一次没能把握好蛛丝应该荡起的长度，脸朝着下方在地面滑出了长长一道轨迹。

“I’m fine，I’m fine！”Peter捂着脑袋，一边习惯性地大声自言自语，一边在心里祈祷，这一幕最好不要被上传到Youtube上。  
下一秒，Peter得到增强的听力便发挥了作用，远方高处隐隐传来了一声忍俊不禁的嗤笑。Peter不由自主地仰首望过去，夕阳的余晖尚有些刺目，却将城市笼罩上了柔和的暖光。

Tony Stark正穿着金红色的盔甲，坐在不知哪一家店面的甜甜圈标志上，隔着太阳墨镜冲着他笑弯了眼睛。  
这一次，Tony似乎还并不了解Spider-Man的能力究竟有哪些，见到Peter隔了这么远的距离依旧察觉到了他的笑声，有些惊讶地挑起了眉，但很快便自然地举起了手中的甜甜圈，朝Peter招了招手：“Hey，Spidey，有兴趣和我一起享用下午茶吗？”

Peter咧开嘴，迫不及待地朝他荡了过去，蹲坐在Tony对面，解开连帽衫的拉链露出完整的脸庞。Tony显然没想到Peter一个蒙面的街头义警会这么简单地就愿意在自己面前透露身份，眼神在他脸上多停留了几秒钟，旋即又打量起了他的服装。

Peter在他专注的眼神下忍不住微微瑟缩，他对自己的帽衫和缝纫技巧实际上没什么不满意的，但如果和Tony后来为他制作的战服比起来，这件衣服确实只能用简陋来形容。更别说他方才跌跌撞撞地先爬树后又跌倒，红蓝色的布料粘上灰扑扑的尘土，与散发着金属光泽的Iron Man格格不入。

“你居然真的只是一个睡衣宝宝。”Tony睁大的双眼中闪烁着不赞同的光芒，“baby不应该穿着睡衣出来行侠仗义。”

Peter在他并无歧义的调侃中依旧涨红了脸颊，经过了一次完整的暧昧与爱恋过后，他很难再去用最初那样天真而不带邪念的蒙昧心情去面对Tony。

“我不是小孩子了。”他垂下眼睑，将眼瞳里晕起的潮湿水光又逼回眼眶，“如果我有能力去帮助人们的话，为什么不去做呢。”

“哈，又是愚蠢的责任心和奉献精神。”Tony讽刺地低声自语，并没有想要向Peter遮掩的意思，眉眼五官却全都诚实地软下了棱角。挑挑拣拣地随手从盒子里拿出一个甜甜圈向Peter扔了过去，歪着头不容置疑地对他说，“明天来复仇者大厦做个体检，量量尺寸，你这套睡衣太丑了，不符合Iron Man的审美，我不允许纽约出现这种穿着睡衣的超级英雄。”

Peter低头默默地咬着巧克力味的甜甜圈，眷念地用余光瞥向Tony被风吹得有些凌乱的细碎短发，不知怎么又一次想起了May的告诫声。

永远不要遇见你心目中的英雄。

但Tony Stark从始至终都是最好的那一个，从没有一次让自己失望过。

-

日子来了又走，他的生活并不相似，但超级英雄与高中生的日常总也能寻到一些普遍规律，有了曾经的经验，这一次，Peter甚至更快地就和Tony熟稔起来。暧昧的拉锯战也不再伴着许多的失眠夜与患得患失，17岁生日的那一天，Peter没有听说Tony有任何举办慈善晚会的想法，干脆便自己提出了想要在基地留宿，又在那一晚主动地敲响了Tony的房门。

出乎意料又意料之中的，他在餍足地睡去后，又一次在黑暗中听到了那个熟悉的声音。

Peter甚至没来得及抢先提出心中的疑问，那个声音似乎对他的行为也感到疑惑：“你为什么又一次去做同样的事情？我已经告诉过你了，你不可能得到你最想要的东西，你和Tony Stark不会有结果的。”

在新的一世中始终萦绕在Peter心头的迷雾，直到此时，才终于拨云见日般地透出了清晰的光亮。  
这个世界上当然没有什么仙女教母，或许Ned说的对，他其实是在无意中邂逅了一场恶魔的交易。

Peter舔了舔干涩的唇皮，声音嘶哑地问：“你是说，我每一次从头开始，都意味着，Tony真正爱上我了吗？”

那个隐在黑暗中的声音长叹了一口气，没有再多透露些什么，只是又警告了他一次：“别白费功夫了，你得不到的。”

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

第三次，离17岁生日还有一个月的时候，Peter偶然在Tony的实验室里发现了一个装有戒指的首饰盒。

简单甚至有些朴素的圆环，和Tony Stark平日里张扬的审美背道而驰，也不像是Peter惯常知晓的任何一种金属。  
他在戒圈的内侧发现了一只线条简单的蜘蛛，和自己名字缩写的刻痕。

过去的两次，他收到的都是同样的一款手表——Iron Man主题，纯金镶嵌红宝石，招摇得Peter甚至想象不出来除了Tony Stark本人以外，还有谁能戴上那块表而不显得滑稽。

Peter不确定是这次他们之间的关系有了更深一层的变化，还是Tony之前的两次也准备了这个，只是最终没有付诸行动。

Tony想要送给他一枚戒指。  
即使有那个神秘的声音佐证，即使他生命中已经发生了这么多奇幻的剧情，Peter也依旧很难想象，Tony Stark会有想要和自己共度余生的念头。

Tony本人似乎也没有做好被Peter发现的准备，在发觉了自己的失误后，只是干咳了几声，神色僵硬的从Peter手中将它收回到了自己的衣兜中。

Peter向他望过去，眉眼与唇角全数弯成了圆润的弧度，声音柔软地问：“Mr Stark，这是你要送给我的吗？生日礼物？”

“No——这个我要自己留着，我要送你……uh……一块表？也许吧，我还没想好，你生日还早着呢，kid，我只要在那之前想出来就行。”Tony否认得很快，话音还未落，便迅速地让Friday调出了新战服的资料，埋头摆出了一副我还有正经工作要做的模样。

这样的Tony Stark几乎变得可爱了。  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，托着下巴专注地看着Tony，用视线描摹他垂下的额发与眼睫，微带着弧度的下颌线条，还有脸颊上因爱意而皱起的纹路。

Tony Stark的体内仿佛蕴含着全世界，每多一次轮回、每多一次相处都能让他发现许多新内容。  
这个人惯常的这么别扭又不善于表达感情，明明曾经是个花花公子，有无数浪漫至极的好点子，用在真正亲近的人身上时却意外的笨拙。会悄悄地准备好戒指，却只是将它藏在衣兜里。

即使是在告白的时候，也很嘴硬的不愿意将那几个最简单的词宣之于口。  
Peter直到第三次才有点明白，有时候他说想你，就是在说爱你。

-

他想他和Tony之间到底还是有很多不同。

即使Peter再怎么假装自己不在意，固执地依旧选择再次往Tony身前凑，那个声音始终扔在困扰着他，随着曾经一切结束的那一天愈发接近，Peter的情绪也难以避免地变得焦灼烦闷起来。

这一世的最初，又一次在14岁的高烧中醒来时，Peter也曾忍不住思考过，如果自己将一切都告诉Tony，他是会更早地与自己接吻，还是会比曾经那些你来我往的较劲更为坚决地将Peter推开。

更进一步的，如果主角换成Tony本人，Tony会不会直接选择将一切掐灭在相遇之前，顺从那个声音的建议和Peter划清界限——毕竟有那么多人都还需要Iron Man去操心。复仇者、公司、地球、还有一整个宇宙都摆在他面前，和那些相比，一个来自皇后区的青少年不可能让他愿意将一切永远停摆在两三年之内。

爱情对成年人来说好像从来都不是必需品，一个负责人的成年人理应不会像浑身都充斥着荷尔蒙的青少年一样，耽于情爱而愿意忘却生命中的其他必须承担的事物。

诸如此类的深沉主题Peter想过很多，但当Tony Stark就这样待在他身边的时候，除了他以外的一切又好像不是那么重要了。

-

Tony似乎也注意到了他专注的盯视，微微偏头，也将视线从手头的工作转移到了Peter身上。

一秒、两秒、三秒。

当Tony又垂下首，将注意力重新收回到桌面上的实验时，突然毫无征兆地、冲着依旧单调的全息屏幕笑了一下。

这实在是很普通的一个瞬间。  
Peter望着Tony眼角浮起的笑纹，却仿佛同时听到了自己心口呼啸而过的猎猎风声。

他几乎未经思考，下意识便脱口而出：“你爱上我了，Mr Stark.”

Peter有点懊恼地看着Tony脸上原本极为明显的笑意迅速消退，被惊诧所取代，手中的电子笔一个不稳，便将全息屏幕中Iron Man的臂甲错误地安在了腿部。大约是Peter这一句话来得太过突然，一时之间甚至让Tony错过了能用玩笑岔开话题的时机。

Peter抿起嘴唇，没有试图解释什么，沉默着凑过去，一只手环住Tony的腰，另一只手径自去解Tony胯下的皮带扣和拉链。

Tony震惊地从喉间发出一声不可置信的含糊音节，身体后仰，将重心放在了做实验的台子上，用力抓住Peter的手腕，阻止了他进一步的动作：“kid，还有一个月呢——”他又有些挫败地翻了个白眼，抬起另一只手用力揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“见鬼，这听起来更糟糕了，好像我一直都在想这件事一样。”

Peter忍不住笑了出来，又凑近了一点，在Tony嘴唇上轻飘飘地亲了一口。任性地完全忽略了从Tony手上传来的力道——那毕竟只是Tony Stark的力量，不是Iron Man的——他想Tony的道德准则应该也没有高到宁愿用子弹打他也不愿意和他做爱的程度。

性器挣脱了西装与内裤的束缚被Peter握在手心，Peter犹豫了两秒钟，很快在Tony身前弯下了双膝。

“kid，你不用——你什么时候变得这么热情了，哈？”Tony的声音有些不稳，手指抓握住Peter的头发，向后轻微拉拽了一下，显而易见地在试图用俏皮话将事态掌握回自己手中。等到Peter好奇地伸出舌头舔了舔面前正逐渐苏醒的欲望中心，他便又一次闭上了嘴巴。房间中一时间只剩下了一些急促而不规律的呼吸声。

Peter用手扶住Tony的性器，以往那两次贫瘠的经验还未能让他真的无师自通，大多数时候仍只是像从前那样用手抚弄和撸动，没什么技巧地努力用舌头反复舔吮，等到Tony整个柱身都被染上了濡湿的水光，才小心翼翼地张开嘴巴，试图用口腔包裹住Tony昂扬的前端，在不碰触到牙齿的情况下努力而缓慢地模仿着交合的动作。

考虑到Peter之前几乎只需要被动地任由Tony主导一切，这已经算是超水平发挥了——但对真正承受快感的人来说，就更像是一场甜蜜的折磨。  
“kid，嘴巴张大一点。”Tony难耐地仰起头，喉头耸动，在几次剧烈的喘息后，终于伸出手捏住Peter的脸颊将他固定在原地，胯下一挺，将大半根性器都送进了Peter的嘴里。  
Tony的掌心扣住他后脑，几下抽插过后便调整好了角度，在Peter的口中不住顶弄。不同于之前的浅尝辄止，这突如其来的刺激比方才要强烈太多，巨大的肉棒径直顶到湿窄的喉咙口，让Peter一下子感到了呼吸困难，眼角渗出几滴生理性的盐水，含混地呜咽起来。原本还扶在Tony下体的手指无力地跌落，紧紧攥住Tony落在膝弯的西裤布料，将自己的重心也交付了大半。

不知过了多久，在Tony的欲望彻底到达顶点之前，Peter阻止了Tony试图抽身退离的动作，喷射的精液大股呛灌至喉咙深处，很快便填满了整个口腔，让Peter剧烈地呛咳起来。  
艰难地将口中粘稠的液体咽下大半，Peter很难分辨此时自己的快感和痛苦究竟哪个更多些，但他的下体已经诚实地在胯间顶起了一团鼓鼓的帐篷，被紧绷的牛仔裤束缚着，让他整个人都止不住地发抖。

“我现在就想要。”Peter抬起头，从下至上地对上了Tony发泄过后微微有些失神的糖色眼瞳，他觉得自己现在的眼神一定十分痴缠，因为他头皮上又一次因拉扯而感到了轻微的刺痛。  
Peter并没着急站起身子，而是伸出舌头将唇角溢出的浊白液体也全数舔进了嘴里，偏过头，又亲了亲Tony正慢慢从发顶向下移动到他脸颊的掌心。

“I’m sorry，Mr Stark，我不想等了——我明天就要醒了。”

-


	3. Chapter 3

当你的人生只能在14岁到17岁之间反复循环时，即使“奖励”是你一直梦寐以求的Tony Stark本人，也很难不感到痛苦。

Peter记得，那个声音对他说，这是他成为Spider-Man的代价。

于是，第四次的时候，他开始试图不以Spider-Man的身份去与Tony接触，同时也试图不去过多渴求Tony的爱。 他不再在短暂的两年时间中还去花费几个月的功夫去等待相遇，在疾病褪去的第二天，便开始尝试着用另一种方式去与Tony产生联系。

另一方面，Peter现在也很难再对Tony保持一开始的敬畏感，他有些恶趣味地绕过人工智能的防火墙，黑进了Tony的私人数据库，然后在上面留下了一张Iron Man的Q版涂鸦，每当Tony想要从数据库调取资料时，都会蹦出来打招呼说我喜欢你。

最开始的时候只能说是一场不折不扣的灾难。Tony完全将他当做了来自某种黑恶势力的入侵，在不断提高数据安保强度的同时，还费尽心思地想要顺着网络挖出Peter的来历——大概率是抱着想要将他一网打尽的念头。

好在Peter已经足够熟悉Stark人工智能的运作方式，这还要归功于前几个世界中，Tony主动告诉他的代码和权限。

两个人一个追一个藏，中间夹杂着几句半真半假的告白，某种程度来说，甚至让Peter体会到了一些与成为Spider-Man相近的隐秘快感。

大约是Peter的执着终于打动了他，也可能只是单纯的出于Tony对高智商人群的某种偏好，经过了一番漫长的技术较劲，Tony终于还是相信了他并没有恶意的事实，甚至同意了Peter不要再去调查自己背景的请求。

一段时间过后，当将疑似反派入侵地球的战争逐渐变为了网友之间的特殊调情时，Tony开始向Peter要求一个比“入侵者”和“小混蛋”更为正式的称呼。

这个要求很正当，可关键是他既不想说出自己的真实身份，也不太想听到Tony叫他其他人的名字。Peter Parker和Spider-Man几个单词在Peter的脑海中矛盾地绕了几个圈，沉默了半晌，他有点苦恼地开始给Tony一个一个发缩写。

“No，换一个，或者随便想个什么假名，PP只能让我想到我的CEO，在射精的时候想开会可不是什么好事……还有，你不是认真的吧？你真的想让我叫你P？Pee？还有SM——Wow，我知道你说过你喜欢我，但我没想到你的口味居然这么重——”

Peter的颧骨因为羞耻而漫上了一抹飞红，他垂下头，低低咒骂了一声自己的愚蠢，手头却逞强地选择了继续和Tony争辩：“那只是正常的缩写！”

Tony的回复来得很快，语气中的讽刺也十分明显：“Ah-hah，你怎么不干脆让我叫你sweetie、honey，说你本名就叫甜心宝贝？”

Peter眨了眨眼，迟疑地回复道：“那也可以，事实上，如果你愿意这么叫我就更好了。”

“啧，我要起鸡皮疙瘩了，你居然真的这么迷恋我？”

Peter抱着手机，嗤嗤笑着向后仰倒在床上：“我不是一开始就和你说过了，确实喜欢你呀。”

除了Spider-Man的秘密以外，这实际上也是Peter第一次没有以一个真切的孩子形象去和Tony产生交集。  
他直到此时才意识到，孩子这层身份居然可以有那么多的优势和劣势，自己原来曾经不费吹灰之力地就得到了Tony那么多的偏爱和特权。

在Peter面前，Tony始终都还是克制的。

Tony绝对不可能想到，能破解自己防火墙的人不是一个有许多学位和头衔的博士，甚至连大学都还没上过。身为全世界最有名的花花公子，在对待网络上一个陌生人的调情时，Tony要游刃有余和口无遮拦得多。

至少——Peter可以发誓，不管他在Tony面前做些什么——也绝对绝对不会听到Tony叫他婊子，主动问自己想不想舔Daddy的大鸡巴。

而等到Peter捂着怦怦乱跳的心脏，小心翼翼地回复了想之后，Tony干脆直接发了一张正在自慰的下半身图片过来。

Peter的双眼圆溜溜地等着屏幕上露骨的图片，惊得一下子没能拿稳手机，让原本就不甚完整的屏幕又多了一小道裂痕。

-

等到日子又数过几个月，Peter想，自己这个莫名其妙突然出现在Tony的数据库里，从头到尾都写着可疑的陌生人，最终还是得到了属于Tony Stark的某一部分信任。  


Tony从不和他谈论Stark公司或复仇者的正经事务和机密，但他逐渐会在谈话过程中流露出更多的私人情绪，也会开始漫无边际地和Peter提到身边人的一些趣事。像是自己不小心喝错了雷神留下的酒，头疼了一整天；黑寡妇的头发上已经同时有了三种颜色；当班纳博士在实验室里不小心睡着的时候，他觉得自己听到了那个绿色大家伙的呼噜声……

偶尔，Tony会戏谑地问Peter最喜欢谁，一旦Peter软着嗓子说最喜欢Iron Man，他便仿佛不太高兴似的沉声给Peter的用词纠错，说一副不会动的盔甲可满足不了你。等得到了最喜欢Tony Stark的回答，又故意去问Peter想不想试试被盔甲肏是什么滋味。  


像是某种微妙的、彼此心知肚明的炫耀。

-

Tony第一次不经意地提起Spider-Man的日子，要比Peter记忆里的相遇早得多。

“啧，我该退休了吗？现在拯救世界都快要变成青少年的工作了。”这实际上也不是什么明确的指代，只是Tony在调侃中不小心夹杂的一句带着担忧的抱怨。但身为那个青少年本人，Peter还是敏锐地察觉到了Tony隐在细碎闲言背后的潜台词。  
他后知后觉地恍然，原来从一开始，Tony就已经在背后一直默默关注着这个突然从皇后区蹦出来的超级英雄。

他们迟早也还是要遇到的。

兴奋和恐慌两种截然相反的情绪同时漫过心头，几乎让Peter的后颈到脊椎骨都变得酸麻起来。

“你可千万别爱上我。”胸口憋着一口气，Peter突兀地说道。

“我还以为这世界上没有比Tony Stark还要自恋的人呢。”Tony在电话的那一端忍俊不禁，显然将这句话看作了新一轮调情的开始，他压低嗓音，用更为挑逗的语气撩拨，“Honey，我发誓，你已经得到我的心了。”

“No，你还没有。”

“Uh……sweetie？发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

Tony的声音听上去有点困惑。Peter用力甩了甩头，强迫自己将多余的念头全部抛之脑后，将话题又转了回去。

“我想你了。”Peter低低地、有些恍惚地呢喃，“我想让Daddy肏我。”

当Peter撸动着自己的性器，听着Tony的下流话与喘息声射出来的那一刻，在满目的白光中，突然筋疲力竭地意识到，自己原来一直都在撒谎。

无论多少次，他也还是贪心得想要Tony爱他。

-

他作为Spider-Man的生活依旧没有什么不同，除了Tony在和另一个他闲聊时会更多地引用几个青少年笑话以外，和前几次一样，Tony似乎并没有意愿太早将Spider-Man纳入麾下，Peter对此很满意，这给了他更多的缓冲时间。

但在巡逻中不小心受伤这件事，完完全全、百分之一千万的不在他的计划内。

当Iron Man的盔甲从天而降，一言不发地用金属手臂钳制住Peter的腋下和胸口，朝复仇者基地飞去时，Peter难以抑制地产生了一种末日来临的绝望感。

一路上，他都在努力地试图和Tony说明自己得到了强化的治愈能力，发誓衣服上的血迹只是看起来可怕，实际上他的伤已经好了，然而耳边除了风声和推动器的轰鸣以外，始终没有得到任何反馈。

“行了，kid，那只是个空盔甲，别再和他说话了，你都快要把他吵得熄火了。”

Tony Stark身边的台子上整齐地摆放着纱布和绷带，双臂环着胸，在大敞的窗前等候盔甲将Peter轻轻放在地板上，眉头紧锁地看着他，语气尖锐，神情却很忧虑。

“Peter Parker，哈？摘下面具，kid，让我省点力气，我肯定你也有宵禁——现在这个时间高中生已经不应该在外面游荡了，不是吗？”

在发觉身后的玻璃，也是他掉头离开的唯一途径已经被关闭后，Peter焦躁地咽下一口唾沫，犹豫了半晌，终于缓缓地拉开了自己的帽衫，将脸庞和胸口已经逐渐愈合的伤口完整地露出来。这没什么，Tony早就知道了Spider-Man是谁，他其实也并不羞于在Tony面前脱下衣服让他检查伤口。

“我真的已经好了。”他试图将自己的嗓音压得再低些。

他没有说谎，那只蜘蛛带给他的远远不止这些。

“你不能怪我小题大做，对吧，kid？是你的这套衣服太糟糕了，看上去你就要伤重不治了，它需要一个升级。”在确认了Peter的话属实后，Tony眉目间的担忧也终于褪去了，他撅起嘴巴，视线在Peter皮肤上裸露的伤口和被血迹和尘土染得脏兮兮的连帽衫之间来回梭巡，最后长久地落在Peter锁骨旁一道歪斜的伤疤上。

那只蜘蛛给了他无与伦比的力量与治愈力，即使是再严重的枪伤，几天过后，也不会在他的皮肤上留下任何痕迹。

但那是他成为Spider-Man之前就留下的。

除了脸以外，他基本已经和Tony交换过身上所有位置的裸照了。

“你是Peter Parker，Spider-Man.”

仍旧有那么半秒钟的时间，Peter惊讶于Tony的明知故问。但他旋即意识到，Tony已经是在对自己的另一个身份说话。  
“No——”否认的话甫一说出口，Peter便知道自己搞砸了，磕绊着又尝试补救，“我是说，yeah，我就是，你不是早就知道了吗。”

“kid，你知道我指的是什么。”

Tony脸上的肌肉微微颤动，神色紧绷得让Peter甚至不敢直视。

短暂的寂静后，他有些自暴自弃地叹了口气：“你为什么要揭穿？继续把它当做一个无聊时的消遣不行吗？”

Tony的视线依旧死死地盯着横贯在他锁骨上那道浅浅的疤痕，又慢慢地、僵硬地上移，最终定格在了Peter的脸上。

他比前面几次都还要小一些，在DNA的力量下，身体已经如春日柳条般飞速抽条长成，脸颊上的棱角却尚未分明，还带着圆润的稚气，生涩鲜嫩地站在这儿，眼神清澈得仿佛还没有与人生之初的那点纯洁彻底划清界限。

“你那时候才多大？”Tony紧咬着牙关，甚至没有费心掩饰声音中的颤抖，“14？还是更小？你他妈今年也才15岁，Peter，你都在想些什么？”

Peter抿住嘴唇，不抱希望地纠正：“我没有真正意义上的和你上过床。”

Tony不可置信地转过身，焦躁地在原地来回踱步，因为动作迅疾而几乎带起了一小阵轻风，愤怒地将每一个勉强从齿间挤出的单词一股脑地砸向Peter：“YOU ARE A KID！一个纯粹的、不折不扣的孩子，艹，我他妈都对你做了什么？”

他的语气中几乎带着憎恶，不知道是针对Peter还是自己。

Peter为他语气中的激烈情绪而忍不住战栗起来，沮丧地低声咕哝：“别假装你好像很在乎我一样。”

“我当然在乎你——”Tony不可思议地看着他，险些被Peter在意的重点气笑，“你就从我说的话里听出了这个？”

“No，我知道你不爱我，我知道，因为我还好好的呆在这儿，没一觉醒过来就又变回该死的14岁。”

Peter垂下眼睑，藏起眼眶中倏然浮出的泪水，梗着脖子倔强地反驳：“你以为我愿意这样吗？我早就不是小孩子了。再多来个十几次，我说不定就比你还大了，可我这辈子活得最久的一次也就只有一天时间能和你合法的上床，我能有什么办法？”

他恨恨地朝身边的实验台踢了一脚，完全没有故意克制力道，在金属的切面上留下了一个深深的凹痕——他所有的力量都是蜘蛛给他的，随之而来的就是那个神秘的声音。

这让他浑身的血液都因为愤怒而沸腾起来。

“我受够了，我他妈的受够了！”Peter仰起头，崩溃似的漫无目的朝着虚空中大喊，“你到底想要得到什么？我不需要那只该死的蜘蛛咬我，我可以不当Spider-Man，我后悔了，我后悔了可以吗？”

他气喘吁吁地停下来，整个脑海全然被不甘和愤恨充斥着，几乎没有发现自己说到最后，已经不由带上了哭腔。

而Tony明显被他激烈的反应吓到了，犹豫了半天，终于还是伸出手安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声引导Peter平复呼吸。

“I’m sorry，Mr Stark，我不是故意的，I’m sorry.”Peter向前迈出一步，不假思索地用拥抱将Tony刻意维持的那一点安全距离拉成了零，“我只是……我想和你在一起，sir.”他抽泣着在Tony怀中打了一个小小的嗝。

Tony并没有推开他，手掌轻柔地放在Peter的后脑，一下下地梳理他打着卷的头发，在他耳边叹息似的说：“我不会爱上一个孩子。”

当第二天早晨，Peter第五次在高烧的热痛中醒来时，他知道这句话只是一个用来自欺欺人的谎言。

-


	4. Chapter 4

除了强行将他拉进一个可笑的循环以外，那个声音似乎相当尊重Peter的意见——他这一次的高烧持续了整整三天，在May焦急的眼泪与对流感的不断抱怨中，Peter强忍着倦怠，仔仔细细地检查了自己身体的每一个部位，也没有发现任何近似蜘蛛的咬伤。

他真的不再是Spider-Man了。

Peter花费了好几个月的时间，才终于从那股飘忽又绵长的怅然若失中恢复过来。

当他还是那个努力在超级英雄与家庭作业之间寻找平衡的高中生时，Peter其实也极为偶尔地向Tony抱怨过，像是不得不错过一场重要的课余活动，又或者是西班牙语老师过于苛刻的出勤率要求。

Tony总是告诉Peter，离地面再近一些。如果成为英雄这件事影响到了他的正常生活，那它就不再是一件好事。

而直到现在它们甚至已经无法再成为一种烦恼，Peter才恍然明白，自己早就已经不可能从那种生活中恢复“正常”了。少了必要的巡逻，放学后骤然多出的空闲时间里，他既没有选择参加更多的乐队练习，也没有去和Ned一起拼几千块的新款乐高。

Peter开始花费漫长的时间，去他还是Spider-Man时就最喜欢去的楼顶，坐在栏杆上望着纽约的天空发呆。

没有了蜘蛛的力量和粘性，就像普通人一样按部就班地从楼梯向上攀爬。他旧日的身体素质不算太好，小时候经常会生病，最初的时候，总要气喘吁吁地在途中停下许多次，等到次数多起来，居然也慢慢可以一口气爬到顶层了。

纽约的夕阳还是那么美，只是缺少了一个话痨的好邻居，有时未免过于安静了些——

直到几个月后，他的皇后区迎来了新的守护者。

新的Spider-Man穿着红蓝色的连帽衫，从鳞次栉比的高楼间甩着蛛丝朝Peter荡过来，好奇又热切地问他，为什么总是能看到他坐在这里，是不是遇到了什么困难，需不需要帮助。

Peter在那一瞬间突然有些理解了，为什么每一次和Tony相遇时，他总是用那种忧虑而不满的目光看他。从旁人的视角来看，那件帽衫确实有几分滑稽，单手扯着蛛丝荡秋千这种行为也确实惊险得让人情不自禁心跳过速。

Spider-Man总是那么善谈和热情，连年纪都和Peter差不多——他的声音不太好听，明显还处于令全世界所有青少年尴尬的变声期。

“你叫什么名字？”Peter好奇地问。

“哈哈，那我可不能告诉你，我是纽约的秘密英雄，和Iron Man那个爱出风头的家伙可不一样！”

他实际上是想知道，对方还会不会像自己曾经一样，给自己的英雄生涯起Spider这个名字，没想到却听到了这个出乎意料的答案。Peter鼓起脸颊，认真地反驳道：“但他才是最棒的。”

“哼，dude，你的审美可不太好。”新的Spider-Man显然不是Iron Man的粉丝，“你真的不需要帮助吗？那我就不和你聊啦，我还要给我叔叔买三明治呢！”

“你也有一个叔叔？”

那人捂住嘴巴，在狭窄的栏杆上蹬蹬向后退了两步，明明隔着层布料，却仿佛能想象到他此时惊恐盯着Peter的模样：“哎哟，这是我的秘密来着。”

Peter笑了起来：“德尔玛是皇后区最棒的三明治，对吗？”

新的Spider-Man挠了挠头，语气明快得好像突然找到了人生知己：“其实我也这么觉得，但他们家的酸黄瓜放得太多了，我叔叔喜欢面包多一点的三明治，所以我们总是去另一家买。”

那一天过后，Peter彻底成为了这座城市里最为平凡的芸芸众生之一。

而当你真正只是一个最不起眼的普通人，生活范围基本只往返于皇后区的廉价公寓与一所高中时，你很难能够遇到像Tony Stark这一层次的人。

当然，Peter自己并未主动作出相应的努力也是原因之一。

有了上一次的经历，他总是有些怵于在自己太年幼的时候去和Tony再次产生交集，Iron Man的生命已经承载了足够多的东西，不需要一个未成年再往上面添加罪恶感。

另一方面，当Peter Parker不再是Spider-Man时，他实际上也并不确定自己是否还配得上Tony，毕竟，他们每一次的相遇几乎都伴随着有关责任与拯救世界的探讨。

那个声音似乎真的只在意他和Tony之间是否产生了感情，一旦Tony Stark从未出现在他的生命，Peter的时间也开始第一次向比17岁更远的地方延伸。不再错过十项全能的比赛，闲暇时躲在屋子里拼乐高，被May赶出去和朋友们外出旅游，他和Ned的大学申请都很快地得到了回复，May在家中为他举办了一个小型的成人party……

直到大学的假期来临，Peter在两天的犹豫后，还是选择填上了Stark工业的实习申请。

面试的那一天，在May打趣他好像突然变成了一只求偶孔雀的调侃声中，Peter翻出了他能得到的最好的西装，用深红的领带与雏菊味的香水装饰自己，站在镜子前有些自嘲地想，自己所有关于打扮与搭配的技能，几乎全都是Tony曾经教给他的，只是不知道时间比以往多走了两年，Tony的审美有没有变。

Peter的面试过程相当的顺利。事实上，有些过于顺利了。

他和一群同样寻求实习的年轻人聚集在大厅里，还没来得及去到真正的楼层，就正巧撞见了从外面走进来的，Stark工业的两个最高层人物。

“你就不能找一个长得好看一点的吗？”Tony紧锁着眉，一路喋喋不休地和Pepper争论。等到Pepper头也不回地走进了电梯，才泄气地甩了甩手，目光漫不经心地向Peter的方向扫视了几眼，全然不在意被这么多人欣赏他和自己的CEO吵架的过程。

几秒钟后，Tony大步朝人群的方向走过来，随意地伸出一根手指，点在了Peter的胸膛上：“Okey，就是你了，你是来面试的吧？我宣布你通过了，不管你想面试的是什么，你现在就是我的新助理，我他妈以后再也不要Pepper给我挑了。”

“怎么样？Yes or No？”

这下，他的心脏又一次浸泡在焦糖与热巧克力里了。Peter眼也不眨地定定望着他，直到Tony若有所觉地也同他对视起来。隔着一层玫瑰色的墨镜片，Tony的眼睛好像也变成了艳丽的玫瑰色。

“我的荣幸，Mr Stark.”他不假思索地回答。

-

Peter细瘦的腰被紧紧箍着，不着寸缕地伏在冰凉坚硬的办公桌上，一下下地承受着来自身后的撞击，Tony顶弄得太快，让他连续的喘息都有些困难。

“别忍着，sweetie，你叫床的声音好听极了，我想听你叫出来。”Tony在他耳后蛊惑似的命令，Peter张开嘴，喉咙却干得几乎发不出声音，明知道全世界可能都找不出几个比Tony Stark的办公室保密措施更完善的地点，可还是忍不住怕自己的声音会顺着门缝传到别处，只能努力将所有呻吟都哽在嗓子里，这种类似泣音的呜咽娇喘似乎让Tony更兴奋了，下身更为猛烈地运动起来。

原本梳向脑后的头发在多次甩动后渐渐散落，挡在眼前，把视线弄得模糊一片，他忍不住抬起手去拨弄，Tony便好像发现了新大陆一样，将身体更紧密地压在Peter的身上，在最终发泄出来之前，不住地亲吻他被碎发遮住的后颈和突出的蝴蝶骨。

如果忽略过去那几年陌生时光，这几乎是他们的关系发展得最快的一次了。

这是他第一次在完全成年以后才遇到Tony，似乎也确实产生了一些不一样的化学反应。

Peter不知道之前的那许多次相遇和爱情究竟有没有对Tony造成一些影响，至少他以为Tony从来都不是信奉一见钟情的人，而他对待Peter的态度，实在也不太像是过眼即忘的一夜情。

当Peter完全只作为一个普通人出现时，除了几次不得不被人从调情中叫出去拯救世界以外，Tony也很自然地没有和他提到过太多关于复仇者和超级英雄的事务，亿万富翁表达感情无比直接，他似乎十分乐于在Peter身上堆满带有自己印记的东西。各种名牌衣服和鞋子，永远红色系的领带和情趣内裤，名贵到吓人的车和表，一股脑地朝Peter扔过去，也并不给他拒绝的权利，一旦见到Peter穿回从前的衣服，Tony也不需要表达不满，只是干干脆脆地拉着他再去买新的。

一来二去，当Ned第七次问他，Tony Stark是不是他的Sugar Daddy时，Peter甚至已经不再有勇气否认了。

Tony Stark一向大方，即使早年有那么多的花边新闻，Peter也从来没有看到他哪个情人公开说过他的坏话，但这样果然还是太超过了。

当Tony托着下巴，心血来潮地说想给他建立一个基金时，Peter有些困惑地问：“你为什么对我这么好？”

这一次他几乎什么都没做，Tony好像从第一次见到他就对他另眼相待。

Tony只是挑起了眉毛，向他招了招手，等Peter走到他跟前，便一把将他拉到了自己的大腿上，手指自然又灵活地探进Peter的内裤里，一边揉捏着弹性十足的臀瓣，张扬又不容置疑地说：“我想对谁好就对谁好。”

Peter剩下的所有疑问，全数被亲吻和手指堵了回去。臀部被亵玩很快便让Peter燃起了快感，他呜咽着扭动着腰腹，将自己已经松开的裤子又蹭掉了更多。Tony为他挑选的红色蕾丝三角裤因为Tony强行伸进去的手掌而更加紧绷在鼓起的性器上，Peter能清晰地感受到臀肉被Tony的手指不断捏起又放开的触感。  
很快的，Tony将最后的那层遮蔽也扯了下来，抬手对着Peter的屁股不轻不重地拍打了两下。

“Mr Stark——”Peter的脸颊和脖颈因为羞耻而泛上了更多的酡红，Tony奖励似的吻了吻他的太阳穴，饶有兴致地解开领带，在Peter的手腕上松松地缠了几圈。  
Peter乖顺地任他将自己的双手束缚在一起，将手臂挂在Tony的脖子上，当Tony的手指开始尝试着在他后穴开拓时，在快感的冲击下颤抖着凑过去吻Tony的嘴唇。

“Sweetie，你真甜蜜。”Tony在他耳廓上落下几个清浅的啄吻，微微喘息着说道，“我总觉得我们好像认识很久了似的。”

Peter原本有些眩晕的大脑被这句话唤得清醒了些许，一种遥远的、熟悉的疼痛渐渐从指尖漫上左心室，原本的快感也仿佛被心脏处传来的抽痛冲淡了一些，他摇摇头，朝Tony笑道：“我以为你的调情手段没这么老套呢，Mr Stark.”

Tony哼笑两声，手指从水淋淋的后穴抽出，将已经挺立许久的性器埋进了Peter体内，在Peter骤然变了调的急促喘息中用力抽插起来：“你得知道，大多数时候，我不需要主动和人们调情。”

Peter整个人跌在他怀里，没再试图掩饰，任由自己软着嗓子溢出更多的呻吟。

“你真的很甜蜜，sweetie，我觉得我为你着迷了。”

Tony的语气和方才没什么两样，Peter模糊地望着Tony近在眼前的焦糖色眼睛，却茫茫然地倏而意识到了什么。

“你的眼睛也很甜蜜。”他喃喃的说道。

-

当Peter再一次听到那个熟悉的声音时，他已经可以完全保持冷静了。

他平静地问：“这一次我已经不是Spider-Man了，这还不够吗？”

那个声音听上去好像是真心地在为他感到遗憾：“但你仍旧是Peter Parker，什么都无法改变这一事实。”

-


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey，需要我帮忙吗？Iron Man？”

这个出场比他第一次成为Spider-Man的时候，脑海中幻想过的各种拯救Iron Man的剧情都要酷多了。

当Spider-Man甩着蛛丝，将负压在金红盔甲上奇形怪状的外星残骸拉开时，Peter有些欣慰地想着。他实在很难得的在轮回初期就能感受到这种近似喜悦的情绪。

Tony如释重负般叹了一口气，旋即语气轻快地问：“Hey，纽约街头新蹦出来的蜘蛛，你从哪儿冒出来的？我还以为你只负责皇后区的治安状况呢？”

“本来是这样的，那里离我家比较近。”

Peter扭过头，在确定了周围不再有危险以后，轻巧地朝半撑着身子倒在地上的Tony跳了两步，蹲在了他的身边：“但我喜欢你，想追你呀。”

Tony的脸从抬起的面甲中露了出来，带着几分惊诧地看向他：“Wow，我未来的自传计划里，还没有和超级英雄谈恋爱的桥段呢。”

-

宇宙似乎笃定了不想让他和Tony有任何超出限度的联系。但他总要把每种可能性都试过一遍才能知道，自己究竟能走到哪一步。

这一次，Peter比以往的每一世都要更加仔细和谨慎，小心翼翼地维护自己掩藏在面具之下的秘密身份，开始完全地、纯粹以Spider-Man的形象去接触Tony，继续试探那条宇宙为他划下的神秘底线。

有了前面许多年的经验，Peter早已不再像最初那样，光明正大地在街头巷尾换装，不在乎随处可见的监控录像，遗失一个又一个背包。

他压低声线，从不完全摘下面具，在Tony第一次想要送他制服时要求他绝对不通过Karen探寻自己的真实身份，并第一时间拆除了战衣里加装的所有追踪器与探测器。

说起来，这还是他第一次收到没有辅助轮协议和Baby监护协议的战服。

一开始的时候，Tony是完全不在意他的遮掩的。初次相遇时Peter大胆的告白宣言并没让见多识广的Tony Stark退缩，反而像是在无聊生活中终于找到了消遣，Tony十分感兴趣地迅速允许Peter走进了自己的生活。

但等到两个人的关系渐渐亲密起来，Tony便开始一语双关地向他隐晦提议，彼此之间是不是应该更加“坦诚相待”一点。

说来好笑，追到Mr Stark、与Mr Stark恋爱，这件在许多年前Peter连做梦都觉得奢侈的事，几次轮回下来，他几乎已经驾轻就熟了——他在尚未定性又还容易锻造的年纪遇见Tony，如果算上所有真正活过的年头，人生中的一大半时间都在和同一个人兜兜转转缠绵悱恻，甚至无法再去考虑，若是将Tony刻在他身上的印记全然抹去，他最终又会长成如何模样。

“你应该知道，Spidey，只要我真的想找你，即使你不露出脸也没什么影响，更别说现在这样掀起半个面罩在我面前吃东西了。”Tony显然觉得Peter的坚持没有丝毫意义，“你可以摘下面具来，我不会去查的，我既然答应过你就不会反悔。”

他大约仍带着一些欲盖弥彰的矜持，因而不愿意真正放下身段去太过强烈地朝Peter讨要信任。但眉目中的神情已经足够让Peter的心底酸而软地涌出内疚来。

他总是只能说，还不到时候。

Tony环着双臂，闷闷不乐地问他：“那你为什么喜欢我？我是说，你连脸都不让我看。你毁容了吗？只要不是太厉害，我不会介意的。”顿了顿，又仿佛不情不愿地安慰他，“严重也没关系。”

而听到这个问题时，Peter怔忡地低下了头，半晌都没能回答。

少年人的爱情能有什么理由呢。

在这个奇诡的循环开始前，他本不曾觉得自己对Tony的爱有多深多重，还可以和Ned用玩笑的语气说，即使最终不能成功，能真正地追过Iron Man，和Tony Stark本人调过情，那也是未来人生中值得吹嘘的一件事了。

那时他还不知道，当选择真正摆在眼前的时候，原来Tony Stark要比未来重要得多。

谈论爱意当然很容易，难的是如何让你知道，你之于我的意义呢？

我们相遇过那么多次，我爱过你那么多次。

“你救过我的命，在……最早最早的时候。”最终，Peter轻声说道，小心地修改了回忆里的时间和地点，以免Tony从那场博览会中意识到自己的年龄和身份，“纽约大战的时候，你救了我。”

“Uh……我那天救过什么特定的人吗？我不记得了。”

Peter耸了耸肩：“我那时候还没有超能力，只是一个路人，你没有注意到我很正常，但你确实救了我的命。”

“我真的没有印象。除了最后我背了个核弹去太空以外，那天的事我不记得太多，反正不是什么美好回忆——好吧，也许除了你以外。”Tony将信将疑地看着他，眉宇间却已经诚实地爬上了几分小得意，“这么浪漫的情节，听起来一点都不像是能发生在我身上的事。”

Peter看着他微微抿起，克制不住上扬的唇角，自己也跟着开心地笑了起来，声音透过面罩传出去，显得有些发闷：“超级英雄的爱情，就是要浪漫才配得上呀。你说我们是不是命中注定要在一起？”

-

与上一世局限在Stark工业办公室的生活不同，Tony向他开放了复仇者基地的全部权限，他这一世的闲暇时间基本全都泡在了Tony的实验室里，和他一起给自己和其他复仇者研究新装备。  
偶尔觉得疲惫不想参与，就在天花板黏上一根蛛丝，倒吊着吃零食，晃来晃去地看Tony做实验时专注的侧脸。

当他第三次从Tony的实验桌前荡过时，Tony终于彻底放下了手中的零件，无奈地问：“Okey，Spidey，你到底想要什么？”

Peter顺着蛛丝将自己的高度降到了与Tony平齐的位置，咯咯地冲他笑：“Karen让我吻你。”

Tony便将他的面罩拉到鼻尖下方，用牙齿去咬他的嘴唇，直到Peter假装吃痛地求饶，再温柔地舔在浅浅的牙印上，伸出舌头与Peter纠缠在一起，在彼此交换呼吸和津液时发出啧啧的水声。

Tony的手指蹭过他已经漫出红晕的下颌与脖颈，意乱情迷地去按Peter胸口上的蜘蛛标志，轻薄的战衣松脱开来，摇摇欲坠地勉强挂在身上，Tony伸出手，顺着大片的缝隙钻进去，捏起他一边的乳头反复拨弄，一边含含糊糊地在亲吻的间隙命令：“下来。”

Peter握住他的手腕，让自己在空中翻了个跟头，轻盈地落在了实验台的另一边。

“No，Mr Stark，现在还不行。”他轻喘着又将战衣穿了回去。

Tony看上去费了一番功夫才平静下来，不可理喻地看着Peter，冲他翻了一个大大的白眼：“Okey，你说你要追我，我还是第一次遇到不想和我做爱的追求者。我发誓，你已经不需要故意引起我的注意力了，我们已经过了那个阶段了。”

Peter撒娇似的又朝Tony蹭过来，一边笑一边拖长了尾音朝他哼哼：“不是我不想，但你会骂我的。所以，这还是你的错。”

“我为什么要骂你？我看你性功能正常得很。”Tony拧起眉头，眼睛紧盯着Peter下半身服帖的战衣被勃起拱出来的鲜明痕迹，神情困惑地叹息着朝他挥了挥手，“算了，暂时别在我眼前晃了，你简直在对我犯罪。”

深呼吸了几下后，Tony又一次试图将注意力转回刚刚中断的实验中，口中漫不经心地唤道：“KID，给daddy倒杯咖啡。”

Peter歪着脑袋看他，面罩上白色的机械双眼也跟着变大了：“你要加糖吗？”

Tony转过头，看着Peter的模样噗嗤一声笑了出来：“Spidey，我不是在叫你。”

他冲着实验室的角落招了招手：“KID，来和Spider-Man打个招呼。”

话音未落，一个外形与Dummy相近的机械手臂飞快地朝这边滑了过来，在Peter身前两步远的位置险险停住。Tony拍了拍它的头——或者说拍了拍整个机器，语气中几乎有着几分宠爱：“小心点儿，KID，别冒冒失失的。”

“我不知道你有这个。”Peter迷茫地看着Tony与机械手臂的互动，脱口问道，“我以为你好久之前就不造这种机械手臂了。Uh，我是说，你现在有Friday，智能AI可以做更多事情不是吗？”

Tony不置可否：“大多数是很久以前了，但有一天突然心血来潮，就做出来了，反正也不费什么功夫。”

Peter低下头，有些犹豫地继续问：“你为什么叫它kid？你还……你有什么印象吗？”

Tony似乎误会了他的意思，撅起嘴巴，不太高兴地扬起了语调：“哈，总有人一直质疑我起名字的水平，我造的第一个机器人就叫Dummy，还有一个叫YOU，KID有什么不对吗？和Dummy比起来，它还是个小宝宝呢，不过聪明多了，从来没把daddy的咖啡打翻过。”

即使知道Tony是在说那个笨拙的机械臂，Peter还是不由自主地在他亲昵的语气中打了个哆嗦，酸麻感顺着颈椎一路爬上来，让他慌忙地拉下面罩，遮住了涨红的脸颊。

Tony好像发现了什么有趣的事情一样，挑起眉毛暧昧地冲他嗤嗤发笑：“你怎么会觉得我在叫你，你也想叫我daddy吗？”他眨了眨眼，在Peter的静默的反应中，又后知后觉地问道，“Wow，Spidey，我答应过你不去过问你的身份……但你多大了？我是说，你肯定是Spider-Man，对吧？而不是Spider……Ling，Spider-baby之类的……一个真正的kid？”

Peter在他迟疑的语气中，下意识地蜷起了手心，忽然想到了许久之前，Tony慌乱又恐惧地质问自己年龄的那一晚，自己崩溃似的在Tony面前哭得一塌糊涂，乞求能结束这一切。

他几乎和当初一样大，可他觉得自己已经老了。

许多年的爱和伤痛永远压缩在青少年的躯壳中，Peter疲倦地将自己的重心后移，坐在了身后的实验台上，看着Tony睁大的双眼，平静地说：“无法长大不是我的错，sir，至少这一次我没和你上床，之前的复仇者聚会，我也把酒悄悄换掉了，我肯定没让你违反纽约的任何一项法律，Mr Stark.”

几秒种后，Tony伸出手去摘他的面具，Peter乖乖地坐在那儿，只是闭上了眼睛，没有再去阻止他探究的动作。

黑暗之中，他的听力变得更敏锐了，但Tony一直都没有发出声音，房间里静谧得只剩下两个人急促又不稳定的呼吸声。

不知过了多久，Peter的睫毛前端终于感受到了皮肤的热度。Tony沉默地摩挲着他的头发，手心长时间地开始在额头与眼角处流连，最终覆在了他紧闭的眼皮上。

Peter忐忑地睁开眼，大片的黑暗中，仍旧有一点微光透过五指细微的缝隙映在他的视网膜上，正正看到了Tony向他凑过来，却只是在他自己的手背上落下了一个轻飘飘的吻。

他原本一直憋在胸腔的那口气终于颤抖着呼了出来。

“好吧。”Peter抽了抽鼻子，从桌子上滑下，双腿夹住Tony的腰，像树袋熊一样顺势将整个人都挂在了Tony身上，“Mr Stark，让我看看这一次你多久才会彻底爱上我。”

Tony纠结的眉头终于舒展开来，似笑非笑地看着Peter放肆的动作，哼道：“青少年的自信，是吗？”

“是呀。”Peter垂下头，啵的一声亲在了Tony的嘴唇上，“我知道，你总是会爱我。”

-


	6. Chapter 6

-

“你到底打算什么时候放弃？”那个声音听起来无奈极了。

Peter没有理会它一如既往的蛊惑，自顾自地问：“你这么反复让我重新来过，对世界没有影响吗？我知道除了我以外的所有人都不记得，但Tony的时间也像我一样是静止的吗？他也只能活在我14到17岁、又或是最多到19岁的这几年里？还有世界上的其他人，他的——他们所有人的未来怎么办？”

黑暗中，那人似乎终于找到了新角度，忙不迭地回答：“是啊，所以你早点结束，对大家都好。”

Peter抿起嘴唇，僵硬地继续提问：“如果我一直不放弃，他是不是就只能这样，每一次都爱上我，然后好像一切都没发生过一样，被迫遗忘从头再来？他……他会不会有印象？”

“我说过了，你早点放弃，世界就不会再是这个样子了。”声音不耐烦地打断了他，语气里微微带了些嘲讽，“我只负责你的部分，Peter Parker，在你之前，Tony Stark就已经是全世界最有名望的花花公子，他肯定不是非你不可的。”

“你总是这个样子，Tony Stark也没办法往前走。他被你困住了。”

-

于是，在新的轮回中——连Peter自己都有点记不清这是第几次了——当彼此的关系又一次趋于稳定，Peter开始试图告诉Tony一切。

一切放任自然后，他们之间好像又有一点像最初的那一次发展了。

“为什么感情不能是可控的呢？”酣畅的情事过后，Peter躺在Tony的身边，绝望又满怀希冀地问他，“Mr Stark，你能控制它们吗？喜欢我、和我在一起，但别太爱我。”

话虽如此，可Peter自己其实也并不期待他的回答，并未停顿，垂首又自嘲地笑了笑：“我到底在说什么傻话。”

“其实这样也很好，Mr Stark，你也一直都很好。我只是……”

Peter听着Tony胸腔内愈发急速跳动的心脏，有些混乱的想，爱情原来并不是可以被消磨的东西，无论多久，自己还是那么喜欢他。

喜欢他甜润的焦糖色眼瞳，喜欢他胸口永远不灭的铠甲，喜欢他意气风发的所有尖锐棱角，也喜欢他温柔看向自己时眼底浮出的暖光。

Peter耳语似的喃喃说道：“我只是有一点累。”

而Tony从一开始就保持了绝对的沉默，甚至没有费心质疑这是不是青少年心血来潮用来欺骗他的奇怪幻想。只随着Peter的倾诉，颤抖地不住去轻吻他的发尖与额角。

“Kid……”Tony的声音沙哑得厉害，仿佛被什么东西狠狠扼住了喉咙，缓慢而艰涩地在他耳边说道，“如果你说的是真的，那么明天，你应该试试，别再来找我。”

“你又爱上我了，是吗？”Peter安静地伏在他怀里数他的心跳，突然笑了起来，“你从来都不说这句话。”

“这可能是这件该死的循环里，唯一一件让人开心的事了。”Peter苦中作乐的说，“即使你不说，我也知道你爱我。”

Tony的嗓子中叹出一声带着湿润潮气的细微气音，他的后脑被Tony的手掌扣住，整张脸都深埋在他的肩窝里，因而也无法抬头看到Tony眼中有没有更多的不舍。

“Yeah，kid，总是你，一直都是你。”他的声音近得几乎不需要穿过空气，顺着紧密贴合的皮肤、透过骨骼与血液，直接传进了Peter的脑海，恍惚间仿佛与遥远时光中最初那个殷切又期许的导师形象又逐渐重合了，“你应该有更好的。”

Peter慢慢地蜷起身子，时隔多年，终于又一次变回了最初的那个孩子，在他怀中狼狈地哭泣起来。

-


	7. Chapter 7

“我还有……家庭作业要做。”Peter低头避开了Tony带着淤痕的双眼，脑子里乱糟糟的，依旧没能从骤然见到Tony的眩晕中回过神来。

这还是第一次，在Peter有心的回避下，Tony居然主动将相遇的地点放在了Peter的家中。

Tony冲他翻出一个明显的白眼，没有理会这个听起来更像是句书呆子玩笑的借口，自顾自地做了决定：“哈，我就当你没说过。”

Peter执拗地打断了他：“……你并不是非我不可的，对吗？Mr Stark？”

Tony拧起眉头，又闭起嘴巴，专注地盯着他看了几秒，本已经放在门锁上的手握紧又松开，似乎在和自己的内心作斗争。沉默了一会儿后，Tony长长地叹了一口气，终于说道：“你说得对，kid，我一定是头脑发昏了才想着把一个青少年拉进这团烂摊子里。我很抱歉，Spider-Man，忘了我刚才说的话，你之前就做得很好，接着脚踏实地，去帮助一些小人物，好吗？”

Peter摇了摇头，起身拉住了Tony的衣袖，认真地纠正：“不，我很乐意和你去德国帮助你，不管你想让我和谁打架。”

“我只是见到儿时的偶像有点不知所措。”Peter攥紧拳头，一边说一边将儿时两个字的语气放得偏重了些，短短的指甲刺进手心，带来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

Tony似乎被自己的口水呛咳了一下。

“儿时……Okay，kid，你说的也没错。”Tony的眼皮又一次开始向上翻动起来，半是讽刺半是无奈地看着他，“但我还是很受伤，你让我觉得我今年已经九十岁了，像美国队长那个老冰棍一样。”

提到正处于内战的队友，他的表情又倏而暗淡下来。

这一次，Peter听从了Tony的建议，没有主动去找他，甚至在巡逻中刻意避开了曾经知道的、Iron Man可能出现的地点，也没有试图去帮助复仇者解决一些小规模的战斗，但Tony还是不可避免一样出现在了自己的面前。

Tony并没有对他提起具体的事情，但新闻整天都在报道索科维亚协议的签订进度，复仇者之间的矛盾似乎比以前的每一次都要更激烈了。如果不是身边实在无人可用，他不可能出现在皇后区一个破旧的小房间中，来找一个在他眼里还穿着睡衣的新手超英。

Peter看着Tony眼下的淤青，一边反复默念着这没什么，一边努力说服自己，他或许仍旧可以选择留在他身边。

只是作为一名单纯的青少年。犯错误、被指出来、然后在教导中变得更好。

以一种不谈论爱情的方式。

很有趣的是，没有了恋爱这一层关系，身为一个单纯的后辈，Tony对他的保护欲好像反而比从前更强烈了。明明很少会亲自出现在自己面前，却还因为Peter擅自去找犯罪分子而责怪他，也会因为Peter忘记向他报告战衣里的降落伞没有重新装好而朝他发脾气。

好在他从很久之前就已经足够善于从Tony的只言片语中挖掘出更深一层的情感。知晓他在蜘蛛战衣里加装所有能想到的功能，却不希望它们真正起作用的心情；也知晓他在恒久的忧虑下，看向自己的矛盾眼神。好像一边期待着Peter能够早早成长，明白自己的心境，又忍不住希望他一路顺遂，绝不要经历自己所经历过的一切。

可是这一次你也太严厉啦。Peter几乎想去亲亲他的嘴唇，然后撒娇似的抱怨。如果不是因为我早就知道你是为了我好，你说不定会把我吓跑的。

-

但地球面临的挑战比Peter从前所知的任何一次都要大得多。

当Peter第一次在外太空见到身躯比Hulk还要庞大的紫色巨人时，他不由得开始思考，在前几次的世界线中，他是在收集宝石的哪一个步骤中出了差错，宇宙中是否有什么更厉害的英雄，在事情发生之前就彻底解决了他，才会全无音信，让地球安安稳稳地度过了这一场本该有的劫难。

从他在校车上远远地看到甜甜圈状的飞船开始，他的蜘蛛感应就一直在疯狂地尖叫。等到Tony被刺伤、Dr Strange将时间宝石交出去时，更是汗毛耸立，后颈疼痛得几乎让他忍不住呻吟起来。

他的危机感从头到尾都那么鲜明，以至于最后那一刹那来临时，居然不是第一个意识到的那一个。直到双腿发软似的不由自主朝Tony倒去时，Peter才低下头，有点恍惚地看着自己的身上不断飘落的灰尘碎片。

这么久了，他被牢牢困在有限的时间里反复兜转，生命这个词语对他来说几乎成为了一个笑话，但他还从来没有真正地死过。Peter从来不觉得自己惧怕死亡，但当它真的来临时，他才发现自己可能真的还没有做好准备。

Tony大步向前，几乎是扑着将Peter勒在了怀中，尖锐地嘶声说道：“You are alright，kid.”

他还会重头再来一次吗？还是这就是彻底结束一切的时候？宇宙已经不愿意再给他机会了。

“你能不能——”Peter艰难地从喉咙中挤出几个沙哑的单词，抬起胳膊，死死攀附住Tony的肩膀，仿佛想将残余的身体全部依附Tony而存活，在彻底消散前啜泣着乞求道，“这次你能不能别忘了我？”

-

几秒钟后，当Peter再一次睁开双眼时，他难以自抑地感到了几分尴尬——这一次的生命，Peter很努力地在Tony面前当一个真正的青少年，将两个人的关系维持在良师益友的层面上。最初的时候，Tony教训他时甚至会提到自己的父亲作为比喻，但他毕竟不是真的16岁，还从来没有在Tony面前表现得这么软弱又恐惧过。

好消息是自己还活着。

更好的消息是自己没有又一次变回14岁。

Tony并不在他身边，只有Dr Strange一边在空中画出几个圆圈，一边说已经过去五年了，催促着让他们所有人都赶快去参战。

灰暗的背景里，战甲的红变成了Peter眼中唯一的亮色。他踉跄着荡到Tony身边，还未等真正地倾诉些什么，便被拉进了一个拥抱中。

“我很想你。”

他所有的语无伦次，和起死回生的不安，统统被这句话打断了。

Tony的双臂箍住他的肩膀，用力地吻了吻他的太阳穴，又一次耳语似的轻声说：“我太想你了。”

Peter突然意识到，Tony是在回应自己化为灰烬之前最后说过的那句话，能不能别忘了我。

Dr Strange说已经过去五年了。  
对Tony来说，那已经是五年前的事情了。

他的心脏好像到此时才有了实感，真切地泛起疼来，Peter同样收紧手臂，在Tony耳边喃喃说道：“能见到你真好。”

他内心中有一小块阴暗的地方在冲他窃窃私语，或许这一次真的才是正确的决定。无论过程有多么痛苦或混乱，至少Tony的时间线终于不会被Peter愚蠢的反复回档困住了。他从前大约从没见识过五年后的世界是什么样子。

然而，自从他被那只变异的蜘蛛咬伤后，宇宙好像一直在和他开一个巨大而又充满恶意的玩笑，对玩弄他这件事感到乐此不疲。

但Tony不应该被这样对待。他应该有五年、十年、二十年……应该有从此以后的所有时间。

成群的敌人仍旧在不断散入风中，Peter跌跌撞撞地朝人群逐渐聚集处荡去，在看到Tony的那一刻不顾一切地扑上去吻他的嘴唇：“I love you，Tony——是我错了，我一点儿也不想只做你的一个超英同事，或什么见鬼的朋友或学生，我爱你——我可以再来一遍！求你了，我可以再来一遍，你不能就这么离开，please，Tony，please……”

“Mr Stark，我错了，我后悔了，你能不能……”他呜咽着停住了。

求你了。

求你了。

Tony的眼神飘忽地落在Peter的脸上，在意识到他出现的刹那，吃力地弯了弯唇角。

宝石的力量让Tony半个身子都布满了灼烧一样的丑陋疤痕，连脸颊上的皮肤都块块皲裂开来，可他神色柔软，似乎并不感到痛苦，只有那双焦糖色的眼睛，沉默地、长久地在Peter身上流连，仿佛世间所有的不舍统统都藏匿于此，将Peter整个人都扯进眼底清凌凌的湖水里。

“我很想你，kid.”他又一次地说。

Peter的眼前和Tony胸口的反应堆上、那抹蓝色的圆弧一起变黑了。

-


	8. Chapter 8

“我还能回去吗？”甫一看到熟悉的黑暗，Peter便迫不及待地问，第一次从轮回中切实地感到了喜悦。

那个声音沉默了更长时间：“我可以让你的时间线恢复正常，Stark已经死了，只要你继续向前走，你就可以正常地长大，可以——”

Peter打断了他的话：“我可以回去吗？在他真正死去之前，他还是爱上我了，你应该送我回去。”

“我保证，Peter，你会遇到新的伙伴的，你会遇到其他很多人，他们对你一样很重要。你生命中应该有更多的可能性。你不想……你不想跟我去看看吗？”

“……All I need is his love.”Peter安静地站在原地，轻声却坚定地回答。这地方大得不可思议，Peter在许多次以前就放弃了寻找声音的来源，他脑海里只有前一秒视网膜上Tony伤痕累累的脸庞，因而更无心注意，这一次那个声音中比以往似乎更为强烈的失落与闷闷不乐。

良久的静默后，黑暗中，终于发出了一声长长的叹息：“再见，Peter Parker.”

-

May总是在他醒的那一刻就会焦急地来到他身边安慰，但Peter却无暇再去回应什么，低声丢下了一句对不起，便掀开被子头也不回地冲出了家门。

而直到真的一路到了复仇者大厦时，Peter才尴尬得发觉，自己此时穿着睡衣、气喘吁吁浑身是汗的模样在旁人看来会有多狼狈。前台的工作人员愣愣地看着他，居然没有第一时间呼唤保安将他赶出去，而是温和地问他是不是迷路了，需不需要帮助。

Peter用力甩了甩昏沉的脑袋，在拒绝了她的好意后，很快地退出正门悄悄绕到了大厦的后面，他作为Spider-Man来找Tony时常常‘抄近路’的地方。

他如今尚在发着高烧，只凭着胸口那一股气不管不顾地冲到这里，几乎忘记了自己现在根本还没有发明出蛛丝和蛛网发射器。但他手指抓握间也已经能感受到粘性，Peter深吸了一口气，咬着唇开始向上攀爬起来。

好在Tony并没有在平日休息的顶层，Peter在第三层就透过窗户看到了他的背影。这让他微微松了一口气，他的能力在最初的时候总是有些不稳定，他也不能肯定自己现在的状态能坚持多久。

“Friday，你能放我进去吗？”他并不抱太大希望地低声问道。

一个陌生的声音在他耳边清晰地响了起来：“sir，请立即汇报您的身份，否则将被判定为恶意入侵。”

“你是……你是Jarvis吗？”Peter茫然地眨了眨眼，思索了几秒钟才恍然大悟，“对不起，我以前没有见过——uh，没有听过你。我想见见Mr Stark，你能告诉他吗？”

“Oh，上帝保佑，希望他们别以为我是来入侵基地的大反派——”一边说着，Peter又小心翼翼地抬起脚尖，用力踢了踢面前的玻璃窗，想要引起屋内人的注意。

那个背影果然转过了身，神色惊愕地盯着Peter，原本就十分显眼的琥珀色眼瞳也瞪得更大了。Tony扬了扬手，阻隔在他们之间的玻璃立刻便向两边敞开：“你好啊，穿着睡衣的小怪物，你是怎么爬上来的？你在梦游吗？”

Peter脚步略有些不稳地踉跄了几步，勉强地在他身前站住，酸甜苦涩百般滋味混着柔软的爱意霎时蔓上心头，一股酸涩的水汽堵在喉间，一时间竟然不知道自己是想哭还是想笑。

Mr Stark.

他的、真实的、活生生的。

Peter伸出手，在Tony能够做出反应之前就将他牢牢锁在了自己的手臂中，将脑袋埋在了Tony的胸口，哽咽着喃喃说道：“别再离开我了，sir，please，我爱你，就算一直这样下去也没关系，多少次也没关系，我爱你，please，别再离开我了。”

“Tony，这是……你的秘密孩子吗？”Peter倦怠地抬起眼皮望向声音来处，见到Mr Stark以后，他身上的病痛才好像又后知后觉地涌了出来，四肢也开始酸痛着泛软，鹰眼正站在不远处，手里转着一根短箭，另一只手端着酒杯，饶有兴致地看着他们俩。

他们好像在聚会。Peter终于模糊地发现了些许不对劲。

Tony似是也被Peter突如其来的动作与情绪爆发而惊到了，懵懵地站在原地任他抱了一会儿，双手不知所措地停在半空，直到听到了鹰眼的问话，才不确定地扶上了Peter的肩膀，试图将他推开一点，但Peter的手臂纹丝不动。

“Wow，小家伙，你可真有力气。”他只好无奈地把自己的身体努力向后仰了仰，大约是觉得满屋子的复仇者怎么也不可能会发生危险，在Peter得寸进尺地又跟着蹭过来以后，很快放弃了挣扎。

“kid，你到底是谁？刚才那是你的能力吗？”Tony低下头看了看Peter濡湿的睫毛和透着些许病态的通红脸颊，玩笑似的问，“我从前的安全措施一向都做得很到位。但我应该……uh……带你做个DNA测试吗？”

Peter皱了皱鼻子，为他们话中的猜测而感到了几丝不满，他摇了摇头，将Tony抱得更紧了，掷地有声地宣布道：“No，我是你命中注定的恋人。我的仙女教母在梦里告诉我，我这辈子最渴望得到的就是你的爱。”

他过去的生活就是一团乱麻，离得最近的一次生命则是他这辈子最为恐惧的噩梦，Peter已经全然不在意自己的出场方式在旁人眼中会有多奇怪。

全世界，全宇宙，每一个可能性都没关系。

他只想得到这一个人。

“当然，我本来不应该现在就来找你的，这有点太早了，和每一次比起来都太早了……你不用现在就和我谈恋爱，Mr Stark.”他自顾自地做了决定。

Tony的表情微妙，似乎完全被Peter跳跃的叙述逻辑打败了，以至困惑得不知该从哪一部分开始反驳。只好将视线转向了在一旁看戏的复仇者们，不可置信地问：“是我最近太洁身自好了吗？媒体又给我编造了什么新的癖好？为什么一个明显还在青春期的孩子会突然冲出来说爱我，还编着故事要和我谈恋爱？”

Natasha耸耸肩，无所谓地说：“这个年纪的孩子大多都有点英雄崇拜情结，想象力也很丰富，爱上你也没什么特别的，我还是更好奇他是怎么爬上来的。”

Peter没有理会其他人的调侃或窃窃私语。

他从来没有在这个时间点认识过复仇者。实际上，即使是在过去许多年岁反复中，他与其他人也不是很熟悉。除了Tony以外，他们大多不会长久地停留在纽约，费心去保护一个青少年义警。更不要说上一次，复仇者之间甚至莫名其妙——至少Peter并不知道原因——发生了一场内战，除了两场仓促的战斗以外，他几乎没和任何人说过话。

他还是依旧搂在Tony的腰际，大厦里通明的灯火映在他的衬衫上，将Tony的轮廓勾勒出清晰而锋利的线条，Peter抬起头，盯着他突出的喉结与下巴上修剪整齐的胡茬，慢慢向上，执拗地直视他的双眼，仿佛能从那一潭星辰中看清Tony曾经所有宣之于口或只被埋葬在心底的深涩爱意。

“Mr Stark，我每一次都会来找你的。”

他又一次收紧胳膊，在Tony的衬衫上挤压出几道鲜明的褶皱，将此生尚未真正结识的爱人，和自己所有的倔强与孤勇全部拥入怀中，坚定地说：“但你每次都要等我。”

-

END


End file.
